1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of linerless label webs and to methods of making same.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the labeling field it is customary to market label rolls having a predetermined number of labels in each roll. It sometimes happens that the web breaks during the manufacturing process. Web breakage is encountered particularly in the event an adhesive-backed linerless label web has transverse lines of severing which divide the web into a series of linerless labels. When the web breaks during the manufacturing process, that roll has fewer than the predetermined number of labels. In order to fill the customer's order, each such partial roll has to be supplemented with another partial roll. Together these partial rolls would contain the same number of labels as would be found in one full roll. The use of partial rolls necessitates more frequent threading of the printer, wasting time and labels.